1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic laminated device used for high frequency wireless equipment such as cellular phone, communication equipment, and method of manufacturing the ceramic laminated device.
2. Related Art of the Invention
In recent years, ceramic laminated devices are becoming a focus of great attention as considerable contribution to the miniaturization of high frequency wireless equipment such as cellular phones.
A configuration of a conventional ceramic laminated device used for high frequency wireless equipment (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-303068) will be explained with reference to FIG. 13.
The disclosure of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-303068 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
FIG. 13 is a schematic perspective view of a conventional ceramic laminated device.
The conventional ceramic laminated device has a structure with ceramic layers 61 and electrode patterns 62 alternately stacked.
The electrode patterns 62 built in a laminated body 63 constitute a high frequency circuit and are mutually electrically connected by means of inter-layer via holes 64.
Furthermore, shield electrodes 65a and 65b are formed on the top and bottom surfaces of the laminated body 63 to keep it shielded from the outside.
Furthermore, end electrodes 66a and 66b are electrically connected with the shield electrodes 65a and 65b to form grounding terminals, and terminal electrodes 67a and 67b form input/output terminals for inputting/outputting electric signals to/from the outside are formed on the right and left end faces of the laminated body 63.
The conventional ceramic laminated device in the above-described configuration is mounted on a printed circuit board by soldering a grounding electrode (not shown) to the end electrodes 66a and 66b and soldering a high frequency signal electrode (not shown) drawn on the printed circuit board to the terminal electrodes 67a and 67b. 
However, such a configuration of the conventional ceramic laminated device generally has small folding resistance of low temperature sintered ceramic used as the ceramic layer 61. This reduces the strength of bonding by sintering between the ceramic layer 61, end electrodes 66a and 66b and terminal electrodes 67a and 67b. 
As a result, when a reliability test (especially, drop test) is conducted after the mounting on the printed circuit board, (1) the laminated body 63 may be peeled off the printed circuit board or (2) cracks may occur near joints between the printed circuit board, end electrodes 66a and 66b and terminal electrodes 67a and 67b. 
Furthermore, for the conventional ceramic laminated device, when a semiconductor element (semiconductor bare chip) SAW filter, discrete component, etc. are soldered to the shield electrode 65b which is formed on the laminated body 63, solder joints may be weakened.
Thus, for the conventional ceramic laminated device, it is difficult to secure reliability while maintaining favorable high frequency characteristics.